Prekuel Sekuel: Uchiha Sasuke's Family
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Semuanya, dari awal, dari saat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha sampai mereka memiliki anak. Warn: BL, AR, dll. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Diana's Head Note : **hai semua! Saia bawa fic baru. Multichap, M-preg, sesuai permintaan kalian. Pokok'x mesti ripiu. *ngancem*

Hope u like it!

**XXXXX**

Disclaimer:

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Title:

**Me and My Family**

Genre:

**Romance / Family / Humor**

Pairing:

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto; slight many others**

Rated:

**T**

**Semi Canon, OOC, BL, M-preg, Typo(s), dll**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**XXXXX**

Hari ini seharusnya hari yang tenang bagi Naruto. Kenapa? Karena dia baru saja menyelesaikan misinya, yaitu membawa pulang sang missing nin, Sasuke Uchiha. Harusnya ia diberi libur yang cukup panjang —dan tenang—atas keberhasilannya itu. Bayangkan saja, dia harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membuat Sasuke takluk. Selain itu dia berusaha berbicara —atau mungkin berteriak-teriak— untuk meyakinkan Sasuke agar kembali ke Konoha. Dan entah mendapat pencerahan batin dari mana, Sasuke akhirnya mau kembali ke Konoha bersama Naruto.

Lihatlah, betapa besar pengorbanannya. Seharusnya dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang setimpal. Memang, dia mendapatkan libur yang lumayan panjang dari sang Hokage. Namun, dia tidak bisa tenang dalam masa liburannya karena dia mendapat tugas. Tugas yang tidak berat, namun menyebalkan. Tugas apa itu? Yaitu tinggal satu apartemen bersama Sasuke. Ingat, satu apartemen. Satu apartemen, satu atap, satu ruang makan, satu kamar man— ah, tak perlu dibahas panjang lebar lagi.

Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? _Flashback_ dulu bentar, ya?

**XXXXX**

**Flashback**

**XXXXX**

"Apaaa? Tinggal bersama dia?" tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang memandang tidak minat pada jendela di belakang tempat duduk sang Hokage. Di depan mereka, ada sang Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, yang berusaha keras untuk tidak menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan apapun yang ada didekatnya.

"Iya. Dan itu sudah jadi keputusan mutlak," kata Tsunade. Kalau dalam pengadilan, mungkin dia sudah mengetuk palu ke meja sebanyak tiga kali. Ah, abaikan.

"Tapi, kenapa harus denganku? Kenapa tidak di apartemen di sebelah kamarku? Kenapa harus denganku?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada frustasi.

"Naruto, kau kan sahabatnya. Jadi wajar aku menyuruhnya tinggal denganmu. Lagipula dia juga tidak keberatan kok," mata Naruto terarah pada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Teme, kau menolak semua ini kan? Ayo katakan padanya," Naruto mengguncangkan badan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menolak." Dan runtuhlah dunia Naruto sekarang.

"Aku sudah persiapkan segala keperluanmu selama disana, Uchiha-san. Dan untuk makan, kau juga harus melaksanakan misi-misi yang aku berikan, walaupun bukan misi yang sulit. Mengerti?"

"Hn."

"Sekarang kalian bisa pergi," Naruto berjalan keluar dengan pikiran yang entah kemana. Dibelakangnya, Tsunade menyeringai aneh sambil menatap Naruto.

**XXXXX**

**End of flashback**

**XXXXX**

Dan sekarang disinilah Naruto, diatas sofa yang sedang menyiarkan acara televisi "Gaje Bersama". Entah apa maksud dari acara itu. Di sebelahnya ada si biang masalah —menurut Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sepertinya sedang asyik membaca buku-entah-apa-namanya-saya-malas-tahu. Umpatan-umpatan terlantun dari bibir Naruto. Merasa terganggu, Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk melempar Naruto dengan buku yang dibacanya.

**Brugh**

"Aduh! Brengsek!" Naruto berdiri dan bersiap-siap melancarkan jurus andalannya, rasengan.

"Kau mau apa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Membunuhmu." ucap Naruto geram. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil kembali buku yang dilemparnya. Tak ayal itu membuat Naruto tambah geram karena merasa diremehkan.

"Grrr… kau cari mati ya?"

"Tidak."

"Grrr… awas kau!" Naruto berusaha menerjang Sasuke. Namun…

**Bruk**

"Awww…" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang membentur lantai. Kemudian dengan geram, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang menjulurkan lidah kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar, teme?" tanya Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri. Tak lupa tangannya masih setia mengelus kepalanya —yang sepertinya benjol.

"Aku belum mau mati karena diseruduk kau, dobe." kata Sasuke cuek, sambil tetap melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Huh, teme sialan!" gerutu Naruto. Dia berjalan menuju TV yang menyala untuk sekedar mematikannya. Selanjutnya dia berjalan ke kamar. _Mood_nya buruk hari ini. Dan itu semua karena Sasuke. Begitulah batin Naruto.

"Hey dobe, kau masak apa hari ini?" tanya Sasuke membuat langkah Naruto terhenti di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak ada. Kalau kau mau makan, masak saja apa yang ada didapur." Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan membantingnya dengan keras.

"Dasar dobe." Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa dia makan.

**XXXXX**

Jam telah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Matahari telah berganti menjadi bulan dan bintang-bintang. Naruto yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur harus berusaha mengadaptasikan matanya dengan cahaya yang hanya berasal dari bulan. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju saklar dan menyalakan lampu untuk membuat kamarnya terang.

"Sudah malam," Naruto membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu itu. Tak dilihatnya seorang pun disana. Mungkin Sasuke sedang tidur, begitu batin Naruto.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan _shower_ , membuatnya basah bersama pakaiannya.

"Dasar teme sialan! Merusak kebahagiaanku saja. Huh, sial!" gerutu Naruto sambil membuka satu persatu pakaiannya yang telah terlanjur basah itu. Kemudian dia mengambil botol sabun dan menuangkannya ke _shower puff_ dan meratakan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah membilasnya, dia mematikan _shower_ dan melilitkan handuk —yang memang sudah tersedia disitu— sampai sebatas pinggangnya. Tak lupa sebuah handuk yang lebih kecil lagi untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Diraihnya gagang pintu dan membuka pintu itu.

"Huh, teme sial—" kata-katanya terhenti saat di depan matanya telah ada sosok yang sedari tadi diumpatnya. Sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dan celana pendek berwarna biru tua. Tampangnya seperti orang yang habis bangun tidur.

"Pfftt… Hahahahaha…" Naruto tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. Dia merasa hal ini adalah hal paling langka —sekaligus paling lucu— dari hal terlucu apapun di dunia. Mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan segaris aliran-entah-apa di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Huahahaha…" tawa Naruto membahana, membuat Sasuke yang baru setengah sadar, langsung tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ka-kau lucu. Hahahahaha…" Naruto menunjuk muka Sasuke. Sasuke yang meraba mukanya sendiri malah membuat tawa Naruto makin keras.

"Hahahahaha…" Sasuke lalu mendorong Naruto dari depan pintu kamar mandi dan melihat pantulan wajahnya yang amat sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan geram dia berbalik dan mendorong Naruto. Lalu terdengarlah suara pintu dibanting dan teriakan Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sialaaan!" dan tawa Naruto makin membahana diseluruh penjuru apartemennya.

**XXXXX**

"Tsunade-sama, kenapa anda menyuruh Uchiha-san untuk tinggal satu apartemen dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Shizune pada Tsunade yang sedang memakan _senbei_.

"Hmm? Ah, itu karena aku yakin mereka akan menjadi pasangan yaoi terhot se-Konoha," seru Tsunade senang sambil memakan _senbei_nya lagi.

"Hhh, dasar fujoshi," gumam Shizune pelan.

**XXXXX**

**To Be Continued**

**XXXXX**

**Diana's Foot Note : **maap ya kalo pendek. Permulaan *ngeles*

Saia mau mulai dari awal sampai mereka punya anak. Jadi, jangan berharap beberapa chap ke depan udah ada M-preg *dibazooka seluruh umat*

Mind to review?

Always Keep the Faith


	2. Just a bestfriend?

**Diana's Head Note : **hai! Chap 2 nih. Maaf kalo gaje.

Hope u like it!

**XXXXX**

Disclaimer:

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Title:

**Past Time**

Genre:

**Romance / Family / Humor**

Pairing:

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto; slight many others**

Rated:

**T**

**Semi Canon, OOC, BL, M-preg, Typo(s), dll**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**XXXXX**

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang dari luar apartemennya.

"Hmmm…" gumam Naruto tidak jelas. Bukannya membuka pintu, malah makin memeluk gulingnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Malangnya guling itu.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Woy, Naruto! Cepat buka pintunya!" gedoran di pintu itu makin keras, seakan pintu itu akan hancur sebentar lagi. Mau tak mau, Naruto bangun dan meninggalkan guling kesayangannya demi membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang mirip dengan monster yang sedang mengamuk.

"Iya…" dengan ogah-ogahan plus wajah kusut ala orang yang baru bangun tidur, Naruto membuka kunci pintu itu. Namun, belum juga dia memegang gagang pintu itu, seseorang sudah mendobraknya terlebih dahulu, membuat dahi mulus Naruto mendapatkan 'ciuman selamat pagi' dari pintu itu.

"Adududuh…" erang Naruto sambil mengelus-elus dahinya. Sang 'pembuat masalah' malah terlihat tidak memperdulikan keadaan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, kau jahat sekali," mata bulat besarnya berkaca-kaca menyapa mata emerald Sakura. Tapi seakan ada tameng yang menutup mata Sakura, dia malah makin terlihat murka.

"Itu salahmu karena kau lambat membukakan aku pintu! Dan lagi, puppy eyesmu itu sudah tidak mempan untukku!" seru Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Awww… Ittai!" kini tangannya beralih mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Sakura.

"Rasain!"

"Ugh…" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian, dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah, Sakura-chan ada apa kau datang kemari? Tumben. Bukannya kau habis pulang dari misi dengan Sai?" tanya Naruto. Seketika, suasana yang tadinya mencekam dan terkesan suram, berubah menjadi cerah dengan latar kebun bunga dan tiang-tiang besar, seperti di film-film Bollywood yang dulu sering ditonton Naruto

"Aah, itu… mmm, anu…" nada bicaranya berubah drastis dari yang tadi. Sekarang malah dilengkapi dengan muka merah merona dan kedua jari telunjuk yang saling bertautan, ala Hinata.

"Heh? Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang heran dengan perubahan sikap Sakura.

'Mmm, aku cuma mau ketemu Sasuke-kun. Kudengar dia sudah kembali ke Konoha. Aku kesini cuma mau memberinya ucapan selamat datang," jawab Sakura sambil celingukan mencari Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memasang muka malasnya.

"Ooh. Si teme emang sudah pulang dan sekarang tinggal disini," kata Naruto sambil memajang wajah sebalnya.

"Terus, sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Sakura sambil masih tetap celingukan mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Dia ada di—"

"Hn. Kenapa menyebut-nyebut namaku?" tanya sebuah suara. Kontan, Sakura dan Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan baju hitam dan celana pendek berwarna putih serta handuk yang tersampir dilehernya, ditambah dengan beberapa tetes air yang jatuh dari rambutnya menambah kesan sexy di diri Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya mampu terpaku. Dalam bayangannya sekarang adalah Sasuke yang memakai baju India, ala Syah Rukh Khan, dengan dirinya sebagai Kajol, menari-nari sambil melilit-lilit di tiang kayak ular. Dengan adegan "cilukba' ala India, membuat siapa saja menjadi ilfeel membayangkannya.

Sedangkan Naruto? Dia hanya mampu cengok melihat itu. Kenapa? Karena menurutnya, Sasuke terlihat tambah tampan dan sexy , melupakan penampilan Sasuke kemarin, yang sangat tidak mencerminkan status sang Uchiha. Tapi, begitu sadar apa yang dipikirkannya, ia malah memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Hn. Dasar bodoh, dan akan makin bodoh kalau kau begitu." sindir Sasuke yang melihat Naruto memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Grrr… awas kau, te—"

"Sasuke-kun," ucapan Naruto —lagi-lagi— terpotong, kali ini disebabkan oleh Sakura yang dengan seenak jidat lebarnya memanggil dan menghampiri sasuke.

"Kau sudah kembali? Syukurlah. Maaf aku baru bisa kesini karena aku ada misi keluar Konoha," kata Sakura sambil senyum-senyum ganjen. Entah mengapa Naruto yang melihat itu jadi ingin muntah dan mengusir Sakura. Entahlah. Sementara Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan —yang tentu saja tidak ditanggapi Sakura.

"Mmm, ano, aku ada hadiah untuk kamu," Sakura meraih dan membuka tasnya. Kemudian, diambilnya sebuah kado berwarna pink —yang tentu saja hampir membuat Sasuke muntah karena warna dan baunya.

"Lebih baik ku buang saja itu." kata-kata Sasuke itu seakan menusuk jantungnya. Sudah lama sekali semenjak Sasuke berkata kasar begitu padanya.

"Teme! Kau jangan begitu pada Sakura-chan!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Perlahan, dipegangnya pundak Sakura dengan cukup lembut, membuat Sasuke seakan naik darah melihat adegan itu.

"Dobe." ditariknya tangan Naruto yang memegang pundak Sakura.

"Kau apa-apaan, teme?"

"Dan kau, sebaiknya pergi dari sini." Sakura pun berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari apartemen itu dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Teme! Kau itu tidak pernah baik sama perempuan manapun! Kau selalu menyakiti mereka! Kau jahat! Hargai mereka sedikit!" Naruto memaki-maki Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau memang tidak bisa baik pada perempuan! Kau sadar tidak, kau itu juga butuh perempuan sebagai istrimu! Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak suka perempuan, hah?" tepat sasaran. Seketika wajah Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi kaget. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung terdiam.

"Te-teme? Jadi benar kau tidak suka perempuan?" tanya Naruto dengan ragu-ragu. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung merubah ekspresiya menjadi datar lagi.

"Hn. Mana mungkin, dobe." Sasuke beranjak menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Naruto masih terpaku disitu. Entah apa yang diharapkannya dari Sasuke.

**XXXXX**

Makan malam hari ini bebeda dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Kalau sebelumnya diisi dengan pertengkaran tidak penting, sekarang malah hening. Naruto memakan makanannya dengan menunduk, sedangkan Sasuke memakan makanannya seperti biasa. Hanya suara krik krik jangkrik yang menemani mereka.

Tak tahan dengan situasi yang terlalu hening ini, Sasuke dengan jahilnya melempar sumpit ke arah Naruto, berharap dia akan meresponnya. Namun, Naruto hanya mengangkat kepala sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya lagi. Dengan kesal, Sasuke menggebrak meja makan itu.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Kau kenapa diam saja daritadi?" Naruto yang kaget hanya mengangkat kepalanya, tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Bohong! Kau kenapa, hah?" sekarang Sasuke malah memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Dengan geram, Sasuke melepas cengkramannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap pintu itu.

"Kenapa aku begini?" gumam Naruto pelan.

**XXXXX**

Hari-hari berikutnya hanya diisi dengan keheningan dan saling menghindar diantara mereka. Jika tiba waktu makan, mereka akan memakan makannya di kamar ataupun makan di luar rumah. Jika berpapasan pun mereka hanya akan berlalu dari hadapan lawan mereka. Bahkan teman-teman mereka yang kebetulan datang ke apartemen mereka hanya mampu menelan rasa penasaran mereka karena satu sama lain tidak mau membicarakan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Kabar ini sampailah di telinga sang Hokage, Tsunade. Dengan segala kekuasaannya, dia memanggil mereka berdua di kantornya untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Kalian tentu tahu kenapa aku memanggil kalian, kan?" tanya Tsunade pada dua orang pemua di depannya. Seketika, mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan bertanya padamu, tuan Uchiha. Apa yang terjadi sampai kalian seperti ini, hn?" tanya Tsunade pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hokage-sama. Dia duluan yang menghindariku." Jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto. Naruto pun semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, kau kenapa menghindari Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak, baa-san," jawab Naruto.

"Naruto!" bentak Tsunade. Namun, Naruto masih tetap menunduk dan tak mau menjawab dengan jelas pertanyaan Tsunade. Dengan geram, Tsunade berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Bocah, jawab pertanyaanku." Tsunade mencengkram pundak Naruto, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sasuke yang melihat itu lalu menyingkirkan tangan Tsunade sambil menatap tajam pada Hokage itu.

Tsunade yang ditatap dengan tatapan itu hanya mampu menahan nafas dan tersenyum dalam hati.

'Ini dia, seme yang protektif,' batin Tsunade. Ternyata pikiran fujoshinya tetap aktif dimana dan kapan saja. Dasar.

"Baiklah. Dinginkan kepala kalian dan bicaralah berdua. Aku akan keluar. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian pulang sebelum kalian berbaikan." Tsunade berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menutupnya. Tinggallah Sasuke dan Naruto di ruangan itu.

Naruto hanya mampu menunduk sedangkan Sasuke terus saja melihat Naruto. Dengan perlahan dipegangnya kedua bahu Naruto, membuat Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begini? Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa salahku?" pertanyaan bertubi terucap dari sang Uchiha. Namun, tak dijawab oleh Naruto.

"Dobe, jawab."

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Tolong, maafkan aku," Sasuke bersujud dihadapan Naruto. Naruto hanya mampu membelalakan mata. Kaget akan apa yang diperbuat Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri bingung dengan apa yang diperbuatnya. Tubuhnya menyuruhnya begini dan mungkin dengan cara dia bisa memaafkannya.

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke kaget dan tersipu malu.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, teme. Aku memaafkanmu," kata Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, sebenarnya apa salahku?" mata Naruto tertutup perlahan.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin aku hanya salah paham…"

'salah paham akan hatiku,' sambung Naruto dalam hati. Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih jauh karena tidak ingin ada salah paham lagi. Tidak ingin seseorang yang dia anggap sahabat akan pergi darinya, setelah seluruh keluarga Uchiha pergi dengan cara tragis. Begitupun dengan dengan Naruto yang tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya lagi.

Sahabat?

Masihkan mereka menganggap satu sama lain sahabat? Entahlah. Asalkan semua baik-baik saja, status tidak penting. Mungkin…

**XXXXX**

**To Be Continued**

**XXXXX**

**WWWWW**

**Omake**

**WWWWW**

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dri Sasuke dan menatap 'sahabat'nya itu lama. Sasuke yang terpana akan mata biru itu mulai medekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Lama-lama semakin dekat, dan Sasuke mulai menutup matanya. Tapi…

"Teme, kau harus mentraktirku ramen, ya?" Naruto menyeret Sasuke keluar ruangan itu. Saat sampai diluar, Sasuke mendapati keanehan kalau tidak ada seorangpun disana. Tapi, pikiran itu tidak diindahkannya karena wajah ceria 'sahabat'nya yang paling penting buatnya.

Sahabat…

**WWWWW**

"Mereka akhirnya baikan," Tsunade berkata sambil mengintip Sasuke dan Naruto dari fentilasi ruangannya. Dibelakangnya ada Shizune yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Ah, mereka mau keluar. Ayo kita pergi," Tsunade segera bersembunyi diikuti Shizune yang mengelus-elus Tonton.

'Dasar,' batin Shizune.

**WWWWW**

**end of Omake**

**WWWWW**

**Diana's Foot note : **maaf kalo banyak typo. gak sempet edit. sibuk banget!

biat ripiu, ntar aku bales, ya?

Mind to review?

Always Keep the Faith


End file.
